The present invention relates to converting rotational movement or momentum into linear movement or thrust and in particular relates to a device which rotates while maintaining a center of gravity of the device on one side thereof relative to a stationary coordinate system.
Historically, various devices have been developed to translate rotational movement into a linear movement. Such devices frequently utilize rotation of a structure about an axis such that the structure has an eccentric rotating mass. That is, such structures utilize the effect produced by increasing the lever arm associated with a center of gravity on one side of a center of rotation while minimizing the effect of the mass rotating against a lever arm on the opposite side of the structure. This concept is frequently demonstrated by a washing machine which has been loaded unevenly and then "walks across the floor." Such walking results because the floor upon which the washing machine sets is slanted so that when the eccentric is rotating so as to have a directional vector downhill, the washing machine moves but when the eccentric has the directional vector uphill the gradient of the floor acts to counteract movement such that the washing machine only appears to move in one direction. Unfortunately such a concept is not very controllable and is unpractical for use in actual vehicles.
Certain other devices have attempted to improve upon the washing machine walking concept by attempting to modify the eccentricity of the position of the center of gravity of the structure.relative to the center of rotation of the structure as same rotates. For example, one type of device for which there were numerous embodiments developed comprised a ring defining an interior race about which race a follower device rotates. The race follower device rotates about an axis which is positioned off center relative to the race itself. Therefore, the race follower has a lever arm which is different on the opposite side of the axis thereof; however, because the race engages the race follower device, the race reacts to the forces exerted thereon by the race follower device with an equal but opposite force which has the effect of making it very difficult to produce a single thrust vector from the overall structure.
Other devices have been developed for producing a rotating eccentric which have utilized arms rotating in various directions or the like to transfer a mass therebetween and thus attempt to maintain a center of gravity on one side of a structure. In general, the rotating transfer devices have been rather complex in design and not well suited to high rotational velocities or application in relatively heavy vehicles. In addition, when rotational movement or rotational momentum actually is translated into linear movement or linear thrust by transfer of energy from an angular vector to a linear vector, it is common in the prior art devices for a rotational vector to remain. While the concept of developing a device for translating some rotational movement into linear movement is interesting to contemplate, for practical use it is necessary to be able to control the thrust and it is is desirable to eliminate rotational movement or vectors in order to thus produce only linear movement. Many of the prior art devices of the type described do translate angular movement to linear movement but fail to provide for elimination of all of the angular movement.
It is desired to have a device which will translate energy in the form of rotational movement produced by a rotational motor device, such as an electrical motor, in a vehicle into a linear thrust for that vehicle, while at the same time eliminating rotational thrust associated with the motor. It is also desirable to have an apparatus which can be motivated to move along more than one linear path. For example, if the vehicle is to move in a two-dimensional manner, it is desirable to be able to produce selectively variable linear thrusts along axes which are perpendicular to each other so that the net effect of the thrusts will be to motivate the vehicle anywhere in a two-dimensional plane through operation of the apparatus in either forward or reverse modes. Three-dimensional motivational vehicles may also be provided by having an apparatus which motivates the vehicle along three perpendicular axes and are particularly suited for movement in water and in outer space. Elimination of net rotational vectors in a space vehicle is especially important, since having net rotational vectors will spin the vehicle and make same unsuitable for use. Finally, for use in any vehicle, the structure which translates the angular momentum into linear thrust must be of such a nature as to withstand relatively high velocities. There is a trade-off between the diameter of the apparatus and the velocity. The smaller the diameter, the faster it must spin to create the same thrust. Since vehicles typically have a limited amount of space and yet may be fairly heavy, a relatively high rotational velocity may be required at times.